vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souther
|-|Battle Armor= |-|Normal Armor= Summary Souther is the sole user of Nanto Hōō Ken, and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, corresponding to the Star of Leadership (Shōsei). The Star of Leadership rules all over all the Nanto stars; therefore, Souther is the greatest of all the users of Nanto Seiken, and none of them can defeat him. After his father and mentor, Ogai, tricked him into killing him so he could properly succeed him, a traumatized Souther shut out his emotions. Feared as a merciless tyrant, he kidnaps children from across the wasteland, forcing them to build the Holy Cross Mausoleum, a tomb for his long-dead mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Souther/Thouzer/Thouther, the Holy Emperor Origin: Fist of the North Star Age: Likely in his 40's to 50's (An adult when Kenshiro was a child) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Nanto Seiken Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Nanto Seiken, which allows him to slash and stab at his opponents, slicing them apart with air pressure, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration Negation via Nanto Seiken (Up to Low-Mid), Intangibility and Levitation via Tenshō Jūji Hō, Resistance to pressure point-based attacks and similar techniques (The locations of all his organs and pressure points are reversed, rendering him immune to normal uses of these techniques. Even when his pressure points were hit by Kenshiro after the latter discovered his secret, he was still able to keep himself together) Attack Potency: Small Country level (The strongest practitioner of Nanto Seiken. Defeated Kenshiro in their first fight and fought Raoh to a draw, made Kenshiro go 100% in their final fight). Can ignore conventional durability with Tenshō Jūji Hō (Lets him turn intangible and glide through his opponent's defenses, tearing them apart) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Kenshiro was caught off guard by his speed in their first fight and was at first unable to land a hit on him, and Souther can keep up with Raoh) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Survived a few attacks from 100% Kenshiro) Stamina: Very high (Managed to power through Kenshiro hitting his pressure points, preventing himself from exploding and continuing to fight) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Souther is a skilled martial artist, trained in the art of Nanto Hōō Ken, which is the ultimate form of Nanto Seiken. As a fighter, he was deemed as the strongest of all other sects of Nanto, with no one able to defeat him. He is also skilled enough to fight against Hokuto Shinken's successor Kenshiro, able to initially overwhelm him with both his immunity to pressure points and wound Kenshiro while also avoiding the latter's attacks and was even able to fight him despite Kenshiro learning his secret) Weaknesses: If Souther's opponent figures out his "Emperor's Armor", they can circumvent his normal immunity to pressure point attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Emperor's Armor:' Souther's "Emperor's Armor" is actually Situs inversus dextrocardia; the positions of all of his organs and pressure points are reversed. Due to this, he is immune to standard uses of pressure point attacks, as his pressure points are not where they should be. However, this can be circumvented if his enemy figures out this secret. '-Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Souther practices Nanto Hōō Ken, the ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, practiced solely by Souther following the death of his mentor. Like Hokuto Shinken, and unlike the other sects of Nanto, Nanto Hōō Ken can only be passed down from a single mentor to a single successor; unlike Hokuto Shinken, however, the student must slay their teacher to master the art. The style is freeform; it has no normal stances, relying on a phenomenal, formless speed and power. *'Kyokusei Jūji Ken:' Souther slashes his hands in a cross, creating a cross-shaped burst of razor sharp air pressure that cuts into his opponent. *'Tenshō Jūji Hō:' The sole stance of Nanto Hōō Ken, used only against a worthy opponent. Through this technique, Souther can levitate, launching into dashing glide attacks that pass through his opponent's defenses and rip them apart. Gallery Souther_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Souther as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. Classic Musou Souther.jpg|Souther Classic Normal Armor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6